1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a host vehicle that includes a cruise control with an externally perceivable indicator. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle having an externally perceivable indicator that is visible from other vehicles that indicates the operating status of the cruise control of the host vehicle.
2. Background Information
Many vehicles are being equipped with cruise control systems such as adaptive cruise control systems (ACC). A first vehicle that includes an ACC system is able to follow behind a second vehicle forming a caravan, with the ACC system controlling the speed of the first vehicle, such that speed variations of the second vehicle are adjusted for by the ACC system of the first vehicle.
Similarly, vehicles that include a conceived cruise control system referred to as a cooperative adaptive cruise control systems (CACC systems) can communicate with one another such that two vehicles are able to negotiate a communications link therebetween. Once the communications link is established, the two vehicles and their respective drivers can decide whether or not conditions are met that allow the two vehicles to travel together on a highway in a procession or caravan. If the drivers and the CACC systems decide to synchronize their respective speed control operations, the CACC systems of the two vehicles further communicate with one another synchronizing their speed control operations such that one vehicle becomes a leading or frontward vehicle and the other vehicle becomes a trailing or following vehicle, with the trailing vehicle synchronizing its speed changes with speed changes of the frontward vehicle while maintaining a safe distance from the frontward vehicle.
In other words, the ACC system allows for a following vehicle to adjust its speed based on speed changes in the frontward vehicle and the CACC systems of two linked vehicles causes speed changes of the frontward vehicle to be copied by the trailing or following vehicle.